A Knight's Task
by MagicalFish
Summary: Frederick is stressed, but not for the reason Robin thinks. The tactician wants the knight to feel valued and important, but what Frederick really needs is quite different from what Robin expects. Luckily, Robin learns he needs the same. Robin/Frederick.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have not written fanfiction in a very long time. Please let me know if this sucks or if you enjoy it. This will be Robin/Frederick eventually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Who's there?" Robin looked up at the soft sound, taking care to keep his quill hovered over the inkpot as the ink dripped.

"Apologies," Frederick said from the entrance. The heavily armored knight stepped away from the tent fold. "I didn't meant to startle you. Are you busy?"

Robin relaxed, putting down the quill and leaning back in his chair. He sighed, rubbing his temples with both hands. A headache threatened, but at least it wasn't the crippling, nauseous pain that signaled the beginning of one of his migraines. They had been getting more frequent lately. "Yes, but not so busy that I can't take a break." His head swam with battle plans and the details of the terrain they would soon encounter. "Do you need something?" He stretched, arching his back and moving his arms over his head.

"Have you been working on your swordplay?" Frederick said, his keen eyes roving. Robin raised an eyebrow, and Frederick ducked his gaze. "Perhaps you could benefit from some early morning training. Your magic is formidable, but if an enemy catches you off guard…"

"Are you offering to train me?"

Frederick looked up. "Y-yes. I want to make sure everyone in the army is in top shape, especially you."

"That's helpful, Frederick, but it's not morning now," Robin said with a small smile. "Perhaps another time?"

Frederick's flat expression never changed, but Robin noticed a slight tension around the other man's eyes that had been there for the past few weeks. "That is fine. I…what if I merely tidied your quarters?" His fingers twitched, another strange symptom Frederick had acquired recently. He constantly needed something to do, and apparently Chrom wasn't giving him as many tasks as he once had.

Robin nodded. "Very well. I suppose I could use some help organizing my strategy books. If you don't mind, of course."

"Of course not." Frederick strode into the room, heading immediately to the makeshift bookshelves. In moments he somehow had six books in his hands, reading the spines carefully to attempt to put them in some perfect order that was known only to the knight.

Robin shook his head. He hoped Lissa's lessons with Frederick about how to relax were going well. It seemed he needed them more than ever.

Putting the sounds of reshelving out of his mind, Robin focused once more on his maps. A hastily scrawled name caught his eye. Who was Kellam again?

An enormous crash from behind him nearly made him jump out of his chair. He turned to see the bookshelf, once propped up with a flimsy twig, in pieces on the floor, along with his books. Frederick stared in horror.

"Apologies," the knight said, kneeling down among the fallen books. "I will fix this."

Robin set down his quill and stood up. Enough was enough. He walked over, putting his hand on the brunette's shoulder. The powerful muscles there were unbelievably tense. "Frederick, what's been bothering you of late?" Robin asked. "I'm beginning to worry."

"I am quite well. It is nothing." Frederick picked up a piece of the bookcase.

Robin tensed his jaw. "It is not nothing." He dug his fingers harder into the other man's shoulder, working his thumb into the muscle, and Frederick gave a small sigh of relief as tension eased under Robin's hand. "You are not yourself. What is wrong?"

"I…" Frederick tried to prop up the bookcase, but only succeeded in snapping the piece of wood in half in his hands. "Gods damn it."

Robin winced. "C'mon, man, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"I failed Chrom," Frederick said, his voice suddenly pained. "Worse, I embarrassed him."

"I…what?"

"I just wanted to do my duty. To show the camp the strength and beauty of their prince."

Everything clicked in Robin's mind, and if Frederick didn't look so despondent he would have laughed. "You mean those posters you had made?"

"Yes. Those gods-cursed posters. Why didn't I think? And then to see Chrom so angry…A knight's duty is to anticipate what their lord desires. What kind of knight am I, to fail so?"

"Hey, look…" Robin patted him on the shoulder. "It's not so bad. I'm sure he's forgotten all about it." Fat chance of that.

"And now he wants me to scale back my services." Frederick closed his eyes as if in physical pain. "He's lost faith in my abilities." So, it was more than just the silly posters.

"That's not true." Robin spoke with true conviction. "All he wants is for you to take time for yourself. To relax!"

"How can I relax when we are at war?" Frederick retorted. He stood up, Robin stepping back to give him space. "You say to relax, but when you are not poring over your books you are working on your combat abilities. I've seen you in pain from overwork, and I know you take concoctions for headaches." Robin grit his teeth, but kept his mouth shut. His migraines had nothing to do with overwork, but he had no desire to correct anyone of the notion. "Why does Chrom not recognize I only want what is best for everyone in camp?"

"Why do you not recognize that we want what is best for you?" Robin said. "Working toward self betterment is important, but so is rest! If you are so stressed you cannot organize a bookcase, how do you expect to fare in battle?" he pointed to the mess on the floor.

Frederic looked away. "I will fix that." His voice fell back to its usual flat tone.

Robin sighed, his frustration draining away. He had to fix this, and he wasn't referring to the bookcase.

"Look, Frederick. Let's strike up a compromise." The knight raised an eyebrow.

"You want what's best for everyone, but you take it too far." He held up a hand, forestalling Frederick's argument. "I want you to relax, but I recognize that perhaps what you find relaxing and what the rest of us may find relaxing are two different things. And clearly Chrom wants you to take it easy as well. So how about…" how best to phrase this, "instead of serving Chrom quite so closely, you help me out instead?"

"What?"

"Instead of making work for yourself constantly, if you feel the need to do something, come to me. I am the army's tactician, after all. I will find meaningful work for you."

"My work is always meaning-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Robin said hurriedly. "But there are definitely things I could use your keen organizational skills for, besides clearing paths and, uh, raising morale. I would like your aid."

Frederick narrowed his eyes. "What if you have nothing?"

"Then you will relax. I'll see to it, Frederick. I'll not have you burning yourself out, or inadvertently embarrassing anyone again."

He hated to twist the knife, but it had the intended effect. Frederick sighed. "Very well. In the future, I will look to you for suggestions on how to spend my free time."

"Wonderful." Robin smiled. He hoped this worked out. The strict knight was somewhat hard to read, and they hadn't gotten off on the best foot when they had first met, but he had hope that he could show Frederick how to relax. And if not, at least educate him on the most efficient ways to spend his time and get him past this slump of his.

"I will start with the bookcase, shall I?" Frederick asked.

"What? Oh, yes. Please do."

Robin sat back in his chair, looking over his maps once again as Frederick worked behind him. He had a feeling he was going to be seeing a lot more of the seasoned knight. He hoped that was a good thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No," Frederick said. "That is effective but not most efficient against an opponent with a lance. Try it this way." As he spoke he lunged, Robin holding the sword the way Frederick had indicated. The lance struck against his sword, sliding just to the right of Robin's foot.

"Efficient but frightening," Robin said with a nervous laugh as Frederick pulled the lance out of the dirt. He wiped sweat from his brow. "Thanks."

"No problem." Of course, Frederick was not the least bit winded, although a bit of perspiration trickled down his temple and down his neck.

Robin looked away. He needn't get distracted by Frederick, of all people. He had an army to plan for, and lust was not part of any of his plans.

A shadow passed over him, and Robin looked up. Sumia's pegasus circled overhead, flying slower than usual. A familiar form clad in blue held on to Sumia's shoulders.

The pegasus came in for a landing, and Chrom hopped off, his face red. Sumia was blushing also, and nearly fell when she dismounted. The lord caught her.

"Greetings, Robin, Frederick. We were just out for an early morning flight," Chrom said.

Robin smiled at Sumia's anxious fidgeting. There was a twig in her hair. Early morning flight indeed. "It is a nice day, isn't it?"

"Why not join us on the practice field, milord?" Frederick said. "Robin could use some extra training." Robin grimaced.

"Perhaps in the afternoon, Frederick." Chrom took Sumia's hand for a moment, an obvious sign of affection that he did a poor job of hiding. The two parted ways, Sumia waving, and soon Robin and Frederick were once again alone in the practice field.

Robin sighed, once again wiping sweat from his brow. Just because he didn't let lust rule him didn't mean others wouldn't, even princes.

"Alright Frederick…" Robin trailed off.

The knight was staring daggers after Sumia, his mouth in a firm frown.

Oh Gods. This was more complicated than Robin had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks so much for the reviews! They really give me the confidence to keep going with this. **

This was the best idea ever.

Robin knew he was pretty intelligent, but he also knew that his knack for strategy didn't always extend to interpersonal relationships. There was no easy solution for Frederick's jealousy of Sumia. Whether it be due to some knightly possessiveness of his lord, or due to sexual frustration, Robin didn't know how to deal with it head on, and he didn't think Frederick was the type to just own up to his feelings.

But something had to be done, and Robin had just the solution.

The knight in question stared at him, the dawn sky pinking the morning after the event with Sumia. His armor shone in the rising sun. "Why are you holding an axe?"

"Because, my friend," Robin said, handing Frederick the axe haft-first. "I have a proposition for you."

The knight took the axe as though it were poisoned, nodding for Robin to continue.

"You are going to learn to fight with just an axe. And you know why?" He put on a fake grin when Frederick just stared. "Because you are going to learn to ride a gryphon!"

he knight's upper lip curled, just slightly. "What?" That awful flat tone again.

A kernel of anxiety twisted in Robin's chest. How to phrase this? "There's a void that I need you to fill," he began. "Your mobility on your horse isn't enough. I need you to cover a wider area, and you becoming a gryphon rider would solve that perfectly."

Frederick frowned. "I'm not good enough on my horse?"

Blast, that didn't come out right at all. "No, you're wonderful!" Robin ran a hand through his hair, pinned in place by Frederick's gaze. "That's why I need you on a gryphon-I need you to have the mobility to get where you'll be most helpful."

Frederick's eyes narrowed. "I'll always be a knight at heart, but if you think its best…"

"It is, I promise!" Robin grinned. "I've already arranged a trip to the local stables, where they have a few gryphons you can choose from. You can start learning to fly today!"

"I would rather not learn from Sumia," Frederick said flatly. Robin winced.

"No, that's fine." He had been hoping the knight would put aside his antagonism toward the girl and get over his feelings by working with her, but apparently that was not to be. Robin felt sure Frederick would do it if he ordered him to, but that might backfire quite badly. Besides, he had a contingency plan in place. If he couldn't get them on friendlier terms, at least he could give Frederick enough work to distract him. "I can give you a hand instead."

Frederick raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Robin hoped this wasn't a mistake.

Vvv

"That'n?" The stablemaster crossed beefy arms, tilting his head at Robin. "He wasn't that'n?"

"Ah, yes, he wants that one." Robin peered over the enormous man's shoulder at the gryphon. It was the biggest of the three the stablemaster owned, and Frederick was currently offering it chopped carrots. The monstrous creature ate them one by one out of the knight's hand, the wicked beak mere centimeters away from gouging holes in Frederick's gauntlets.

"That'n's a fighter. He'll give the mad king hell." The man spat in the dirt, then patted Robin on the back so hard the tactician nearly fell over. "He's yours."

"Great," Robin said with a cough. The road to the stables had been dusty and the noon sun beat down on the baked clay. Robin nodded at Frederick, and waited patiently while the knight looped a rope around his new mount and set up the saddle and reins. The heat had gotten even to the normally implacable knight, and he wiped sweat from his brow.

The creature loomed over them both as Frederick led it out into the open yard, and Frederick paused, standing in a way that Robin was quickly beginning to learn meant he was waiting for some kind of instruction.

"Well," Robin said, trying not to look too hard the gryphon's beak or rending talons, "We'll fly back. The flight back will be shorter and cooler than the walk here, won't it?"

Frederick just sighed. "Once I return, I want to practice actually fighting. Will you serve as my opponent?"

"Sure." A thousand pounds of gryphon flying at his face seemed like a great way to spend an afternoon. Why had he suggested this again?

Well, this was for Frederick. It was just part of his job as a tactician. "Alright," Robin said. "Mount up first. Then I will." Frederick's eyes widened a bit at that, but he did as he was told. He set a foot into the stirrup, and then swung himself up in a fluid motion. All those years on horseback clearly counted for something.

He leaned farther forward on the gryphon's back, settling himself between the wingjoints. His brow furrowed in concentration, and he adjusted the axe on his hip.

"I will need new armor," he said with a sigh before sitting up straighter. "Alright. Teach me to fly, Robin."

"Right." The tactician paused, grateful to the stablemaster for having provided them with such a well-trained creature. He set his foot in the stirrup, trying to grab the gryphon's feathers for support as he swung himself up as Frederick had done. Instead he ended up grabbing the knight's thigh.

He took his hands off quickly, face heating. "Sorry."

Frederick kept his gaze forward, but his cheeks were tinged pink. "Do you need help?"

"No," Robin said quickly. He swung his leg up and over, quickly grabbing Frederick's shoulders for support as his momentum nearly carried him off the other side. Even under the armor, Robin could sense Frederick's sudden increase in tension.

"Sorry," Robin said again. He took his hands off, holding them awkwardly in the air for want of anywhere else to put them. "I suppose…ready to take off now?"

Frederick cleared his throat. "Let's try it then."

The knight leaned forward, taking up the reins. The gryphon made a strange noise, a deep grumble and the clack of a beak, and Frederick loosened his tight grip.

"How does one command it to fly?" Frederick asked, and as soon as he said "fly," the gryphon leaped. Robin immediately threw his arms around the knight's waist.

Each wingbeat sent a gust of air cascading over the two men, and Frederick yanked hard on the reins, the gryphon clacking its beak once again in protest and banking to the left. The stables whirled beneath them, Robin fighting an urge to close his eyes as he hung on to Frederick. The knight's teeth were clenched, one eyebrow twitching with concentration as he pulled the reins the other way. The gryphon banked again, this time to the right, and Robin had the strange sensation of his stomach falling to the side with the momentum.

Okay, think think think. He had read enough books about flying mounts, and he thought back to one occasion where Sumia had carried him from one end of the battlefield to the other. "Pull the reins straight back and then down, but lightly!" Robin cried. "It's not a horse!"

Frederick did as he was told, and suddenly the violent turning stopped. Shaking, Robin held on to Frederick, the rush of the wind lessened now that the gryphon had evened out. It screeched, the sound ear piercing and probably a reprimand for the rough treatment.

"Are you alright?" Frederick asked. His grip was tight around the reins, but he wasn't pulling them so hard anymore. Robin took a few deep breaths, and Frederick actually shivered in front of him. Too late, Robin realized he was breathing hard on the knight's neck.

"Yeah." Robin sat back, but couldn't summon up the bravery to take his hands off the knight's shoulders. "Sorry. I suppose I should have explained a few things first."

"Hm." Frederick sat stiffly. "So what else should I know?"

Robin sighed again, looking down. Every movement of the gryphon's wings revealed flashes of the ground below, green trees and the odd patch of farmer's crops. Shielding his eyes, he made out their camp below them. "Alright. Let's practice turning. It's similar to commanding your horse, but again, use…half the force you would for a horse. Gryphons are more sensitive."

"Understood." Frederick didn't do anything for a few minutes, and they slowly traveled over the camp. Robin grew used to the movement of the gryphon's wings, and as he did he slowly grew uncomfortably aware of how close he was to the knight.

Each movement pushed him against Frederick, and his body began to heat. Frederick smelled good, a combination of masculine sweat and pine. Robin tried to think about other things, like the beauty of the world below them, but he couldn't entirely erase his heightened sense of the man he was pressed against.

"I'm going to turn now," Frederick said. He sounded out of breath, and Robin struggled to focus.

"Alright." Frederick pulled the reins, and they banked left, turning in a wide circle around the camp. Robin gripped the knight's shoulders harder, and Frederick let out a sigh that sounded almost pained. Robin took his hands off, but when they turned to the right this time he had to grip the knight again. This time he put his hands on the other man's waist.

Frederick was tense, and Robin wasn't sure if it was due to the stress of learning a new skill or if he shared some of Robin's awkwardness about being so close. He didn't protest, though, keeping his gaze forward and his hands on the reins.

"Relax, Frederick," Robin said.

Frederick just nodded. "It is nice to fly," he said after a period of silence. "This was…a good idea."

They circled the camp first in one direction, then the other, and then practiced turning in tighter circles as the afternoon sun went on toward evening. Robin kept pressing Frederick to do more complicated maneuvers, partly because it was good to learn as much as possible and partly because the more comfortable he got on the gryphon's back, the more distracting Frederick became. Clearly, Robin realized, his abstinence had begun to cloud his judgment. Perhaps he needed some time to himself later where he could take care of these desires.

"Robin?" Frederick asked, his voice quiet in the rush of the wind.

"Yeah?"

"I enjoy flying with you, but perhaps it is time we finished. It is nearing dinnertime."

"Right." Gods, he had let himself be completely distracted, and apparently so had Frederick, considering his initial plan of learning to fight in the afternoon was now ruined. He had to admit, though, it was nice to fly this way with Frederick, completely isolated from any of his responsibilities. He had done this for Frederick, but despite it all, he had enjoyed himself too. "We'll go over flight in combat tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes," Frederick said. "Now…Land?" he commanded. The gryphon made a soft chirping noise, and Robin held on even more tightly as the gryphon angled itself toward the ground. At least Frederick seemed to have gotten used to his touch. He no longer felt as tense as he once had.

The gryphon leveled out just above the ground with no commands from Frederick, and then dropped the final foot. Robin kept his arms around Frederick for a trifle longer then let go. No one else was in the courtyard, although the sandy floor was scuffed from the training bouts of their fellow soldiers.

Robin swung his leg over and slid off, but his legs gave out as he touched the ground and he fell in an undignified heap, his thighs suddenly screaming. He winced, and looked up as Frederick leapt off the gryphon's back.

"Here." Frederick leaned down and took Robin's hand, the tactician stumbling against the firm knight as he stood back up.

"Sorry." Robin's face heated, and he slowly got his legs back under him. "I'm not used to riding horses, much less gryphons."

Frederick gave him a small smile. "It takes practice. But you helped me today. Thank you." His kept Robin pressed close, and his cheeks reddened slightly. "Robin…"

"Yes?"

"…It's nothing." Frederick let him go, and part of Robin ached for the other man's continued touch. Damn. He really needed some time alone. Desiring Frederick, of all people?

Frederick shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I enjoyed today. It was…relaxing."

"Good," Robin said with a smile. "I'm glad." Score one for his ideas. "Perhaps we can fly again soon."

"Together?" Frederick said, obvious hope coloring his voice. "Perhaps tonight-"

"Wow!" Stahl's voice cut through the courtyard before the knight could finish speaking, and Frederick immediately looked away, his face flushing. "Is that a gryphon? I was wondering where you two were!" The cavalier hefted a tureen of soup. "You're just in time for dinner!"

"Robin!" Gaius appeared from the barracks doorway, hefting a bag of what was probably candy. "I have something to show you!"

"Ah, Robin!" Chrom strode out from the commander's tent, whistling with appreciation as he saw the gryphon. "The scouts have reported Risen skulking around a local village. I wanted to go over some plans with you."

Robin sighed, putting Frederick and his own desires out of his mind. He was a tactician, and lives depended on him. The relaxing day was over.

"Some other time, Frederick?" he said. The knight just nodded, his usual neutral expression once more on his face.

**Please, if you like it or have some critique, leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! Here is chapter 3! **

Chapter 3

The village was called Thralen, and the Risen were amassing in large numbers. Robin stared at his handdrawn map, his teeth grit and the pressure from his clenched jaw going into his skull. The meeting with Chrom and the scouts had made two things obvious: There were too many Risen, and they had to be dealt with today.

Numbers and names whirred through his mind. Kellam-chokepoint here, by the trees-Sumia-scout here, but no, some Risen had bows, so here instead-Chrom…

"Robin?" The tactician jerked his head up, blinking rheumy eyes at the tent entrance. Frederick stood there, and Robin stared for a moment.

The knight no longer wore his trademark blue and silver great knight armor. Now he wore the armor of a gryphon rider, a blue tunic and trousers, with interlocking gold plates of steel across the chest and shoulders. The effect near his hips was almost like slashes of gold, and the new look gave Robin a much closer estimation of Frederick's real body shape, the musculature of the knight's arms, shoulders and thighs apparent.

Robin turned away, face heating. "What is it, Frederick?"

Frederick approached, and the scent of lilac caught Robin's nose. "I brought you some tea to help wake you, but it seems you have been up all night?" If Robin hadn't been utterly exhausted, he would swear that Frederick's tone was reproachful.

"I…I have been up all night," Robin admitted, taking the cup and saucer from Frederick and placing it next to his maps. "I have to be, if we're going to save this village today."

Frederick remained quiet, his dark eyes roving over the map and then Robin himself. Robin shivered under his gaze, and he sipped the tea to hide it. "I worry for the village if our tactician makes an error because he has not slept," Frederick said finally.

The tone was mild, but Robin bristled. "Would you rather I sleep and let you all risk your lives without a plan of attack?"

Frederick frowned and dropped his gaze. "No. I'm sorry." He opened his mouth as if to say more, then shut it again. Finally, he added, "Your responsibilities are heavier than most people's."

"It's alright." Robin rubbed his temples, waving away Frederick's look of concern. "Thank you for the tea. I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just…it's been a long night." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I will gladly assist you in any way I can," Frederick said. He blushed as he spoke, and Robin opted not to comment on it but filed away the information in the part of his brain that dealt with strange interpersonal details. "Do you need anything?"

"I need to know that you can fight on your gryphon," Robin said, a flash of inspiration striking him all at once. He turned to the map, adrenalin obliterating his exhaustion. If he had two flyers… "I know you just got him, but if I had you in the air, you and Sumia could hold this line early. Then we wouldn't be overrun before we could maneuver." Robin's eyes shone. "Can you do it?"

Frederick swallowed once before answering. "I will do whatever is required of me. I am a knight of Ylisse."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Frederick, I know you will do your duty. What I need to know is if you can do this safely. I will not risk your life to win this battle. If you are not prepared to fight on your gryphon-"

"My gryphon's name is Bear. And I am ready to fight," Frederick said flatly, holding Robin's gaze.

Robin nodded. "Very well."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A warm breeze blew from the southwest, bringing the dry heat of the Plegian sands. Robin directed his armies first movement, calling out his commands in a clear voice. Frederick and Sumia took off, their mounts wingtip to wingtip, and took up position between the two largest houses in the village, dangerously far from the helping hands of their comrades.

Robin quelled a moment's fear. His plan was in motion. Now it just had to work.

Donnel and Nowi took up position on the east side, and Robin didn't worry about them. The villager had turned out to be a surprisingly capable fighter, and Nowi was a dragon. Kellam took up the west. The air was quiet, still, Robin and the rest of his army huddled in the center.

"I hate the waiting," Gaius said, his voice loud in the quiet courtyard.

Then Robin heard the clang of steel, and Frederick's war cry. The battle had begun.

"Chrom, go support Sumia and Frederick!" He heard the crash of thunder to the west and Kellam's pained yell, and Robin cursed. Plan change already. _Hold on, Frederick._ "Maribelle, help Kellam!" The troubadour dashed off, dirt flying under her horse's hooves. In the distance, something crashed, and then Nowi's victory roar shook the air.

"Gaius, I need you to make sure that the villagers are keeping safe. Go to house to house. Be careful!" The thief nodded, dashing off and disappearing into the alleys.

Robin followed Chrom, adrenalin pumping in the tactician's veins. Battle was frightening, sometimes deadly, sometimes vomitous, but for him, it was always exhilarating.

He didn't know why he had the skills he did. Knowledge of the perfect positions, updated on the fly, visions and senses of skirmishes he couldn't, shouldn't, be able to see, and always, always, a perfect idea of how to win each battle. Battles sang in his blood.

But the perfect ideas his mind gave him sometimes weren't so perfect. He could see it now in his mind's eye, how to do things most efficiently. How if he just let Sumia take that arrow instead of letting Chrom move ahead, he could have her fly up to the Risen chief, wounded and bleeding, and deliver a blow that would weaken him. She would be struck down, an axe to her chest, but Frederick would deliver the next blow, taking one in return. Then the Risen would scatter, their chief gone. They would take out Kellam on their way, the mages retreating west, but the battle would be won. The enemy would be destroyed.

_Don't you want destruction?_

Pain flared in his head with the voice, and Robin winced, doubling over. Images flashed through his mind, nonsensical flashes tinted with a red haze.

"Robin!" Chrom's voice brought him back, and he stood up, gritting his teeth against the pain. "We need you!"

"Right!" he responded with a pained wheeze. He had a plan already. It was not the most efficient, but it was the safest. No one would be hurt.

Pain pounded as he ran ahead, and he directed his comrades, ignoring it. The throbbing grew worse as the battle went on, but he had work to do. Rest would come later.

Donnel and Nowi closed in, the east side clear. Kellam, unhurt but with scorched armor, came in from the west, ferried along by Maribelle who seemed continuously surprised that the knight was on her horse.

Ahead, Frederick and Sumia fought bravely. Pride and a strange tenderness filled Robin's chest at the sight of the knight, fighting with near expertise on his new gryphon. A hand axe flashed through the air, taking a Risen across the neck and laying it flat.

The battle was nearly won. Thank the gods.

Robin suppressed a groan at the rising pain in his head, waving an arm to direct Donnel to take out the Risen chief. He leaned against a house, putting his hands to the sides of his head and squeezing. It looked foolish, he knew, but it alleviated the pain, just a little.

When he looked up, it was to a Risen archer, raising his bow. Robin's heart nearly stopped.

Then a flash of brown streaked through the sky, a heavy axe taking the creature's head off. Frederick landed next to him, his expression fierce. He met Robin's eyes. "Can you still fight?"

So his pain was obvious. "I'm not hurt," Robin said. In his mind's eye, he saw Donnel sticking a spear through the chief's gut, and Robin winced again at a renewed flare of pain. "Anyway, the battle is over."

Frederick flew higher and looked over the battlefield, then landed even closer to Robin. His tone softened. "Do you need help?"

"Robin!" The tactician hid a wince at Chrom's loud tone. "Another victory!" The Lord clapped him on the back, Robin giving him a pained grin.

"I got some loot," Gaius said, appearing from out of nowhere. "The village elder gave us a physic staff. And an older man gave us some gold." Apparently he had also given Gaius another lollipop, but Robin didn't comment on it.

"Perhaps it is best we get back to camp, my lord," Frederick said, and Chrom nodded. Robin gave Frederick a grateful look.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

His head pounded, and Robin groaned, shifting on his pallet in the darkness of his tent.

The pain had worsened when he returned to camp, and he had begged off the festivities, unable to stomach even the smell of the stew Stahl had cooked. He had choked down a concoction that Lissa had given him, but pressure hammered in his head and his stomach roiled, the memories of the hazy, nonsensical images he had seen in his mind during the battle making him shaky and sick.

He knew it would pass, probably within a few hours. But until then, gods did it hurt.

"Robin?" In the haze of pain, he couldn't quite place the voice. He didn't respond. Most knew of his headaches, and also knew to leave him be during one. If it was important, like another battle, Chrom would persist, but Robin doubted he would be needed again so soon.

Someone entered his tent, the brief flash of light as the tent flap opened sending a hot spike of pain between his eyes. Robin groaned, turning away. "What?" he managed.

"I am sorry." Frederick. "I…Lissa told me that you're in pain."

"Yeah," was all he could say. Robin couldn't make out much in the dark, but Frederick no longer wore his new armor, clad in the woolens he usually wore when the camp was at ease.

"If you'll let me, I can try to help." Frederick's voice sounded stiff, formal, with an undercurrent of unease. "A brief massage of the scalp can do wonders for tension headaches."

Robin wanted to explain that it wasn't a tension headache, but the pain made it pointless. Whatever Frederick did certainly couldn't make it worse. "Sure," he said through clenched teeth. "Try it."

Frederick settled next to him on the pallet, kneeling on the floor by his head. Cool fingers rested on his temples, moving in small circles.

Robin sighed. He hadn't expected it to work at all, but the knight's mere touch chased away the worst of the pounding pain. Robin focused on Frederick's fingers as they massaged his temples, then moved up into his hair, stroking with a fair amount of pressure. He even ran his fingers over Robin's ears, pulling up on his ears before moving back to massage the tactician's temples.

By the third repetition of maneuvers, Robin's jaw had relaxed. By the fourth, his pained breathing had eased, and by the fifth he opened his eyes, giving Frederick a small smile.

"Robin?" Frederick said, his fingers still performing soothing motions.

"Hmm?"

Frederick looked to the side. "I…I want to apologize to you."

Robin blinked. That was unexpected. "Why?"

"For my behavior when we first met you. My suspicion. I…was too harsh."

Really? He was concerned about that? "It's nothing," Robin said. "You were just doing your duty as a knight."

"Still. I am sorry." Frederick set his mouth in a firm line.

"I accept your apology, I suppose." Robin said. "And thank you. I feel…better." The pain was still there, but Frederick's technique had alleviated the worst.

"Good." Frederick kept up his ministrations, and Robin lay back and enjoyed it now that the worst of the pain was gone. Frederick's fingers were at once powerful and delicate. Much like the man himself, Robin mused.

He opened his eyes, taking in the very close sight of the knight in the dim light that shone through the walls of the darkened tent. His fine brown hair was tousled, and his shoulders flexed slightly as he ran his hands over Robin's scalp. He was kneeling and his thighs were tense, and a flash of heat went through the tactician when he lingered too long.

He flicked his gaze up to Frederick's, and their eyes locked. The knight's breathing came in deep exhalations that were faster than usual, and Robin wondered if giving a massage was truly so arduous or if it was something else.

"I…" Even Frederick's voice sounded breathy. "I will do this for as long as you need," he said finally.

"Thank you," Robin said. It felt wrong, indulgent, but he liked having Frederick here. His touch was wonderful, and his presence itself chased away the memories of the images he had seen. They were just two men, after a battle, getting comfort while they could.

They didn't break their gazes, Frederick's expression searching. Even in the dark, Robin could tell the other man was blushing fiercely.

Robin didn't want to do it, but he had to stop. If he didn't…he didn't know what would happen, but it would probably end with him taking Frederick, pain or not. Or letting Frederick take him. Desire flashed through him at the idea, and images of the other man, naked, hard and trembling with need, replaced any others.

But Frederick…he didn't know what Frederick wanted. It may be that. It may not. Now wasn't the time to make him decide. Whatever had happened with Chrom, however Frederick felt about it, it was too soon for this.

"Alright, Frederick," Robin said, unable to hide the regret from his voice. "That's enough. I…I need to sleep now."

Frederick let out a breath, and stood, ever the obedient knight. "Do you need anything else?" he asked. His voice dripped hope.

"Not at the moment," Robin said. "Just sleep. But thank you. Now I'll be able to."

Frederick didn't say anything for a moment, and Robin wished he could make out the other man's expression better in the dark now that he was standing. "If you need anything, I will be nearby," the knight said finally.

"I'm glad," Robin said, and meant it.

Robin turned to face the tent wall when the knight left. The pain began to flare again, but he found sleep before it became unbearable.

His dreams were full of Frederick.

**Not too much left. Please comment and critique! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Feeling better?" Stahl asked when Robin walked into the mess tent the next morning, the sun pinking the horizon in the distance. The green clad cavalier handed the tactician a steaming bowl of soup. Carrots and mushrooms, along with bits of meat, floated in a thick broth. "Nothing like relaxation to help, right?"

"Thanks. And yes, I am." A good night's sleep always cured the headaches. It was no wonder that most people thought them brought on by stress.

Robin didn't like to dwell on them, though, or the strange visions that brought them on. Instead he took a seat by Gaius, who immediately made room for him and offered a candy bar in place of his soup. Robin waved the offer away. He hoped the thief would eventually learn there was no need to bribe his silence.

The mess tent slowly began to fill up, people sitting on crudely made benches in the interior or hovering by outside with their bowls in hand. Lon'qu tailed a garrulous Lissa, who chatted with Maribelle and Sully, and Donnel chopped wood to keep the fire high. Virion was standing in the corner, talking to massive shape that with a blink resolved itself into Kellam. Panne and Nowi's voices wafted in from outside the tent. Chrom and Sumia sat side by side at one table, and Cordelia sat at the next table over, pulling petals off of a flower.

There was no sign of Frederick, and Robin sighed.

"You sure you're alright?" Gaius said. "I can get you anything you want-more food?"

A dark shape skittered behind him, and Robin shuddered. Tharja.

"Get rid of Tharja for me, huh? Just… distract her." She was interesting enough, but he didn't feel like dealing with the stalker right now.

He wanted to find Frederick.

"Sure thing." Gaius grinned around the lollipop in his mouth. His cloak swirled as he went after the girl.

They'd be a good match, Robin thought, before wondering where such a thought had come from.

He shook his head. He had romance on the brain, and Frederick was the reason. He had to find the knight and talk to him. He couldn't leave this alone.

He left the tent, spotting Gregor sharpening his sword by the grindstone they had set up. No Frederick. He checked around Chrom's tent, paying careful attention to the paths where he knew Frederick liked to patrol and clear the ground. No Frederick. There was no sign of him in the weapons tent, where Anna was organizing their potions, nor was he getting water by the pond where Libra was praying and where Vaike was spying on the androgynous priest.

This was unusual, and Robin hoped that it didn't have anything to do with their awkwardness last night. He headed around by the stables, nearly walking into a poorly aimed fire spell.

"Oh!" Ricken's face went white. "I'm sorry! I was just practicing!"

"It's alright," Robin said. "Um…keep practicing."

He headed around the clearing toward the stables, and smiled despite himself.

Frederick, dressed in the tight gryphon rider clothes without the armor, was loosening the saddle on his gryphon. The creature's beak was stained with blood from its latest meal, and it made a strange squark noise as Robin approached.

Frederick turned, his eyes widening. "Robin!"

Robin paused, suddenly uncertain. He cleared his throat, searching for something to say. "Did you take him out for an early morning hunt?" he finally asked.

"Yes." Frederick removed the saddle, the muscles in his arms defined in his tight shirt as he lifted the weight. He placed it by the door to the gryphon's stall. "Bear likes bear meat." He grimaced. "So I let him hunt for one."

Robin laughed, leaning on the stable wall. "You must have enjoyed that."

"I don't mind it as much, since you helped me." Frederick didn't quite meet Robin's eyes, his cheeks touched with a rosy hue. "Bear did most of the work."

"Speaking of helping one another…" Robin searched for Frederick's gaze, and finally their eyes locked. "Thank you. For last night. It felt good." That sounded more inappropriate than Robin would have liked, and he felt his face heat up when he remembered the details of some of his more risqué dreams.

Frederick's blush grew more obvious. "While I was out, I took the liberty of getting you something as well."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The knight retrieved a small parcel from the saddle he had just placed by the door. "It's…nothing now. But I collected birchbark, and flew down near a forest on the border of Plegia to get some feverfew. They are powerful pain remedies. For headaches." He met Robin's eyes, his expression hopeful. "I can make them into tea for you."

Robin stepped closer, examining the bag and noting the dark bags under Frederick's eyes. "And how long were you out?"

"Since I left your tent last night." The gryphon rider gave a tired smile. "I wanted to get them as soon as I could."

Robin blinked. "You flew near the border of Plegia? For herbs? While we're at war?!" He opened his mouth, then closed it, before finishing with, "In the middle of the night? You aren't even wearing your armor!"

Frederick ducked his head. "I... I know, it was foolish, but just in case you were still in pain come morning…"

Robin stilled his tongue, letting out a slow breath. Frederick had done it for him. He shouldn't be angry. "I…I'm not in pain. You helped me with that. But…I'm sure I will be again. Those headaches aren't related to stress or overwork, I just… get them." It was tough to admit. "I'm sure those herbs will help. But did you have to fly so close to Plegia?"

"They grow nowhere else," Frederick said. "And it was dark. I was safe."

"Fine. Just…next time, take someone with you?" Robin said. "The last thing I want is to lose my new gryphon rider because I can't deal with a little headache."

Frederick smiled, and it gladdened Robin to see it. "Of course. I will be more careful in the future."

Robin shook his head, stepping inside the stables. Bear flexed his talons in the straw, then squarked another greeting. "Frederick…" Chrom's words came back to him. "This is not what I meant when I said you should relax, you know."

Frederick's mouth turned down. "But…I think this is where we fail to understand each other. I enjoy doing things for people." His cheeks flamed. "And lately, I…I have enjoyed the thought of doing things for you."

Oh Gods. What to say to that. "I don't want a servant, Frederick."

"That's not what I meant." Frederick looked away, patting his gryphon's shoulder. The creature made a pleased rumbling noise. "I…I serve Chrom. I know I have…not always made the wisest decisions in doing that, but I will always serve Chrom." He emphasized the word "serve." "And I will only serve him."

Robin waited for the knight to collect his thoughts, the tactician's heart pounding.

"But…there is more. It pleases me to serve my lord, but it pleases me more to…do things for you. Like last night." He met Robin's eyes. "You needed my help. I gave it. I don't want to see you in pain."

Robin let out a breath he hadn't been holding when the knight stepped forward. Robin was very aware of the knight's closeness, and even more aware of the heat that crept into his body in response. Frederick took a quick breath, his cheeks flushed, and Robin stifled a desire to reach out and touch him.

"I," Frederick began.

Voices made them both turn, Robin taking a discreet step away. Frederick sighed as Stahl and Sully approached the stables.

"What is it, Frederick?" Robin asked hurriedly. He couldn't let this moment end this way.

Frederick looked to Bear, then back to Robin. "Will you…will you let me help you, in my own way?" Robin had a feeling that wasn't what Frederick wanted to say.

"Hey, you two." Sully's loud voice greeted them as she walked past their stall. "Nice looking bird," she said with a nod to Frederick. "What are you two up to?"

Robin set his jaw, staring Frederick dead in the eye. They were going to finish their conversation, for better or for worse. "We were just going out for a flight, right Frederick?"

The knight's face lit up. "Yes. Yes we were."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Frederick was much steadier on his gryphon than he had been on that first day. Robin clung to the knight's back, trying to ignore the constant movement that the beast's wings created, the motion continuously pushing him against the other man.

"Where would you like to go?" Frederick asked, his voice quiet in the rush of the wind.

"It's getting warm," Robin said against Frederick's neck, and a shudder went through the other man, Robin feeling it against his chest and legs. "Why not land by that lake there?" He pointed.

"Yes." Frederick turned the reins in his hand, and the gryphon banked. "Down," he commanded, and they spiraled down to a sunny patch of grass, the light of late morning reflecting off the clear water. Clovers grew in small patches. They were close enough to camp to get back in a hurry, but far enough away that they had real privacy.

Robin was grateful for that. Being so close to Frederick had been pleasurable torture.

He slid off of the grypon's back, stretching his legs. Frederick followed suit, taking a skilled leap onto the lush ground. He immediately faced Robin, and for a moment they stood like that, the lake spread ahead of them and grass and clover waving in a small breeze.

"Tell me," Robin said after a short time. He had to know. "Did you have…feelings for Chrom?" He wanted to ask if he had the same feelings for Chrom that he did now, but not yet. That was too presumptuous.

Frederick slid his gaze away. "I did."

"But not anymore?"

"He is my Lord. I will always care for him." A careful answer, and Robin waited. "But not the same as…" Frederick sighed. "I was attracted to him. But I did not…love him. Not the way he and Sumia love each other." The bitterness that had tinged her name was gone, Robin noticed.

"And me?"

With a trembling hand, Frederick reached out, touching Robin's face. The tactician let him. Then Frederick leaned down and his lips met Robin's. The knight's lips were soft, pliant against his own, and sent burning need straight to Robin's core. He moaned softly, closing his eyes, Frederick's sweet breath sending a wash of warmth over him.

Frederick broke the kiss. Robin nodded, opening his eyes. "It's alright," he said. "That…that is the answer I am looking for."

"This is not…inappropriate?" Frederick asked, his voice tremulous.

Robin smiled. "If I did not share your feelings, would I do this?" he leaned forward, putting his hand behind Frederick's head and kissing him hard, heat curling up his spine as Frederick opened his mouth and deepened it, moaning and allowing Robin's tongue into his mouth.

They broke apart, panting, Robin's gaze riveted to Frederick, to his well-muscled arms and shoulders, and he could not ignore the other man's sizable bulge. He smirked, breathing hard and very aware that his own arousal was just as obvious. "See," he said with a chuckle. "Now this is relaxing. Don't you agree?"

"If this is what you meant," and Frederick closed the distance again as he said it, his breath hot on Robin's neck, "Then I can do it."

Their mouths met, their bodies molding together, and Robin let Frederick guide him down onto the grass.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was mid afternoon when they returned, soaked from their dip in the lake after making love. Robin felt warm, and more satisfied than he had been in a long time.

The war loomed, and they both had work to do. Robin's task would not be over for a long time, he knew, and Frederick owed his allegiance to Chrom and to captaining the shepherds. But together, they would help each other with both tasks. And together, they could escape the rigors of war in the privacy of their tents.

Frederick stabled his gryphon, and he smiled at Robin as they walked back together. He hadn't stopped smiling since they left the lake, Robin realized.

"Oh, hello!" Chrom waved to them both, Sumia in tow, and Frederick nodded in return. Chrom tilted his head, staring at Robin, then broke into a grin and slapped Frederick on the back as they passed by.

Robin didn't know what that was about until he passed a mirror on display outside the weapons tent. He sighed. "Next time, Frederick, tell me," he said, and his lover gave his usual small smile.

He had a twig in his hair.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I had intended for this to be much more explicit, but then I realized the rules around here had changed. :P

Anyway, that's all for now, folks. I might come back to this with some stuff from later in the game, but for now it's complete. I really hope people enjoyed it, and please do leave a review!


End file.
